falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Orcidea
Hola encantados de conocerlos Orcidea soy yo espero serles de gran ayuda por que he completado todos los dlc. En referencia al las expansiones.Usare lo que tenga en mano para ayudarles Editare desde the pitt La fosa asta Mohtership zeta. Aportare también donde encontrar cabezones, localizaciones de armas, etc. Bienvenid@ Te doy la bienvenida yo también soy nuevo y espero que hagas buenos artículos y correcciones solo algo,no pongas los nombres de algunas cosas en ingles,yo tengo la versión en ingles de Fallout pero en mis correcciones y artículos investigue los nombres de las cosas en español y también la ortografía Bueno adiós y pásala bien en Fallout Wikia. Deadlysnake 22:24 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Bueno eso de que eras ingles no lo sabia lo siento Pregunta sobre edicion point Lookout La esuqema de la página no hay que cambiarlo mucho, la idea es que todas las páginas de las expansiones sigan un esquema similar y ordenado (eso si, aún falta añadir bastante). Ah, y recuerda que cada misión va en una página separada, no todas en la misma. Sobre como colocar los videos: cuando editas aparecen unos botones en la parte superior, el que está más a la derecha es para poner videos, solo colocas la URL del sitio y listo.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 19:14 28 oct 2009 (UTC) Brokent steel Confirmo lo del cañon tesla beta, se encuentra en las partes más elevadas de las rocas del suroeste del lugar donde eliminan al Liberty Prime, pero hay una muralla invisible, así que para poder atravesarla hay que usar un bug de guardar/cargar partida (o usar la consola). Lo habría confirmado antes, pero no tenía tiempo para ponerme a jugar Fallout 3.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 19:14 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Broken Steel Hola Orcidea, ¿a vos no te toco un bug que después de insertar el codigo en el final de Fallout 3 con Broken Steel instalado en cual el jugador se queda como suspensido en la camilla y no pasa nada? Intente hacer los comandos ENABLEPLAYERCONTROLS y TCL pero no me funciona. Sabes como puede solucionarse? Tengo aplicado el parche 1.7. Lugamo 02:42 20 nov 2009 (UTC)Lugamo Mision cumplida Ya he hecho el articulo sobre el repetidor de lincoln. Que verguenza es tu arma favorita y no le haces un articulo xD es broma eske no se puede estar en todo no? xD salu2 xD- ORCpro Agregame cuando puedas es mi antiguo Msn pero da igual lo uso. recuerdas al tipo de que te dijo de tus videos (siguen siendo los mejores) era yo solo que me olvide de esta cuenta pero la encontre osea que te olvides de la otra y si me quieres enviar un mensaje ponla en mi cuenta ¿si? --Broterhoold of steel 23:59 21 nov 2009 (UTC)Broterhoold of Steel Orciiii!!! pasate por el msn que parece k has muerto xDD no duermas tanto joder xDD--Alvaro Cobain 14:04 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Msn conectate al msn ahora y acabamos unas cosas xD --Alvaro Cobain 18:27 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Trailer de FNV del E3 en YouTube Hola Orcidea, vos sabes donde puedo encontrar el nuevo trailer de FNV del E3 en YouTube. Saludos. --Lugamo(discusión) 23:48 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Ediciones Hola Orcidea, te felicito por conseguir el FNV y tengo unas cosas para aclarar y preguntar. *Es Fallout: New Vegas, no es un Fallout 4, es un spin-off, como el Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel'' y el Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. *Ya me dijiste como lo conseguiste. *¿Sos el dueño de este canal? Saludos. --Lugamo(discusión) 22:32 19 oct 2010 (UTC). Respuesta ﻿¿No hay dueños? Me pregunto como se organizan. Yo pensaba eso porque tenia tu mismo nick, tu mismo avatar y esta en inglés, y hasta donde yo sé, eres inglés ¿no?. En fin, no importa﻿. Gracias por responder mi incognita. Saludos. Lugamo(discusión) 03:39 22 oct 2010 (UTC). sobre arma unica Fallout 3 Te preguntaba si me podias pasar el codigo completo para poder conseguir el "ayudante de pesca de papa" de Fallout 3 '''~'~'~'~''' Perdon El mensaje anterior era para otro usuario :P DGsevas (discusión) 02:51 8 sep 2012 (UTC)